Disclaimer
by RaspberrySakura
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are having sex outside someone's door. Now who can that person be? *Chuckles like Kakashi-sensei* Yaoi, SasuNaru oneshot. Uh, plot?


**A/N: I love Sugiyama Noriaki, Sasuke's seiyuu.  
Oh and I don't own anything, anyone, sad but true. It IS so sad.  
Don't you ever feel tired, knowing that Kishimoto would rather kill them before letting them be together? Do you see any possible solution?  
Fuck you, Madara, fuck you.  
*Coughs* ehem, thank you for reading... and... here it is. Disclaimer.**

* * *

I was trying to sleep, but the noises outside my door kept coming and coming. Someone, it seems, was having sex right against it. Two men, in the no longer fucking middle of the fucking night, those damn perverts. Whoever was there would not shut up, I had had enough of that. I had been patient. Like, for three hours alredy! I had an appointment the next day and they would not shut up, I wanted to commit suicide... or murder. I stood up angrily, muttering some curses that would help me feel better, and opened the door. My eyes widened in excitement.

None other than Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were going at it, both naked, both panting, both incredibly sexy. Hell, who would have thought? Sasuke was thrusting into Naruto with such need, such passion, such urge, that I could't help the blush invading my face. Naruto had closed his eyes, mouth open in a silent moan of deep animal pleasure.

When those blue eyes opened, they noticed me standing awkwardly, jaw open and all, and managed to pant to his partner instructions to get into my house. Well I had to let them because I didn't want the neighbours to be upset at me because of the noises and other colorful phrases the two men in front of me were screaming.

Naruto was crashed against a wall, legs around Sasuke, while the raven haired boy kept thrusting into him. I was getting harder and harder at their screams, moans, groans, whimpers... noises of pleasure. Sasuke smiled and pulled out of his friend, earning a glare from him. Hell, was he sexy when he glared like that. His eyes had this light in them, like he had orgasmed already.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to the floor and ran fingers through his body while kissing him. The jinchuuriki clutched his every body part to his lover's body, muttering "Sasuke"s and "I love you"s and "I need you"s and "fuck me"s and whatnot... Oh dear god. It was arousing, no, _orgasmic_ to just listen.

Pale fingers placed themselves around a tan member, stroking slowly. I could imagine how tortuous it felt, I was in pain at their actions. "You're mine," said Sasuke, firmly, as he increased the pace just a little bit. I was in more pain and I doubted that almost imperceptible change in the speed of the strokes would be welcome, but the blonde showed me I was wrong, because for the next few seconds, he broke in screams and started shaking so violently I thought he was having an attack.

Maybe he was.

"You're mine, I want you to say it."

"You, ma—aaaaaaah, shit!"

"Say it, Naruto. You're mine. You're fucking mine. Mine, say it, dammit."

"Go-shit-goood, fuck me, Sasuke," replied the blonde, pleadingly.

"You want me to?"

"Aaah, f—hell, ye-hmmm mmm..."

"Do you want me to fuck you, Naruto?" That teasing voice was giving me a hard time. It was just like Sugiyam... ehem... I mean, it was so sexy.

"Fuck! Yeah! Oh, shit. Shit! Oh god, Sasuke." I couldn't tell if he was gasping...

"Say it, dobe." ...or coming already.

"I'm...aaah...yours...yours... yours Sasuke... I'm YOURS... Sasu...ke..."

Then Sasuke lost it. He spread Naruto's legs apart and entered him violently. Naruto was really noisy, he had me in so much pain... but then Sasuke started moaning so loudly... It fucking hurt, god damn it! There they were, fucking each other's life out, like there was no tomorrow, like there hadn't been a yesterday. Like they didn't see me. Like nothing mattered anymore.

Naruto was beastly responding, I was sure his humanity had gone on vacation for the summer. Sasuke had his eyes decidedly shut, both of Naruto's legs over his shoulders. As Naruto difficultly managed to say something like "I'm... co... com..." he took his right hand from Naruto's hip and started to stroke his length, moaning insanely and barely saying something about missing. Missing something, someone? I didn't know.

I was wondering if they were coming already. I was wondering if they would scream each other's names, which was my present fantasy. Well, Naruto's body stiffened and Sasuke's pants became even more erratic – erotic, should I say? – as he clearly made out a passionate "Na-ruto", and his face contorted so arousingly that it made me shudder lightly. Sticky white substance shot from Naruto's member as he came too, also managing a "Sasuke" that was priceless.

Priceless.

I'm going to remember that forever.

Sasuke fell on top of Naruto, both of them trying to catch their breaths, smiling like they were having a competition on whose smile was bigger. When Sasuke finally managed to kiss Naruto again, he pulled his member away from the blond's entrance and they both caught their breaths. Then kissed, one more time.

They both looked at me when they were done, blush covering their bodies, glaze shining through thier eyes, happiness showing through their faces, as they both sat up tiredly, sighing.

"Well then," said Naruto while resting his head on Sasuke, "did you like it?" I just nodded, quite enthusiastically.

"We were hoping you would," he added.

"Now hurry the hell up will you? I'm fucking sick of Karin and Sakura and Orochimaru—" said Sasuke tiredly.

"That fucking sick disgusting perverted snake-asshole!" muttered Naruto to himself.

"—and Itachi, Hebi, Taka... hell, even Sharingan, _everything_!" finished Sasuke, his hand gently caressing Naruto's thigh despite his pissed voice.

"We want to be together. Please, Kishimoto-san?" He turned to wink at me, "you know you want to..." and with a last smile, they vanished.

Me? I needed a very cold, icy shower.

* * *

**A/N. Oh come on, Kishimoto-san actually knows he wants to!**

* * *

**REPLY TO MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS! YAYYY!**

**Psychofox: **I know right? SasuNaru is just perfect, soooo perfect... *blushes, quite like Hinata* Thank you for reviewing this!

**cookies4ufromthedarkside: **Hey, thank you very much! Damn right I'm damn right: those two are just not only bound, but also meant and trying to be together! Gosh, why won't Kisi-sensei just LET THEM BE? Hey, Mr. Kishimoto, if you're listening to me, JUST LET THEM BE, MAN! Ohohoho. Thanx for reading!

**gdgfws: **Thank you very much! I know, I'm so insane. Then again, come to think it, everyone is! Hahaha xD thank you very much for dropping by. *Grins*


End file.
